


Various Short Fics for Fic Promptly, Round 2 (Burn Notice)

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics for the Fic Promptly community on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. any, any, lounging in the house on a hot summer's day

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the time [Alcohological](http://archiveofourown.org/works/489596) was published.

It was 85 degrees in Miami. The humidity was at 75 percent. And all Fiona had in the loft was the air from the opened doors in the loft. She was miserable.

She had told Michael to install air conditioning multiple times. And every time, she knew he wouldn't follow through and actually do it. Getting back into the CIA was more important than one air conditioning unit, after all.

Fiona sighed. _The things I put up with for Michael,_ she thought.


	2. Sam & Madeline, beer and peanut butter do not a grocery list make

Madeline looked at Sam's shopping list, cigarette in hand. "Beer and peanut butter, Sam?" 

"Yeah, Maddie, that's all I need."

"Sam, you can't live off of beer and peanut butter. You need to eat food. Isn't there something else you can get?"

"No, I'm fine, Maddie. I'm using the peanut butter to lubricate something Mikey wants me to work on, and I'm drinking the beer while I make it."

Madeline sighed.


	3. Fiona, why she decided to join the IRA

Fiona thought that she could find Claire's murderers by joining the IRA. She had an interest in chemistry and a willingness to do whatever it took to help the IRA out while trying to find the murderer.

Fourteen years later, Fiona still couldn't find Claire's murderer, and she was getting disillusioned with the IRA. Fiona left. Since she couldn't go back to college with "Provisional IRA member" on her resume, she did the only thing she could do with her unusual skills--help others. Vengeance could wait.


	4. Fiona/any, someone notices one of her sexual double entendres and calls her out on it

"Michael, are you feeling ill?"

"I feel fine, Fi."

Fiona rubbed Michael's chest. "I have the cure for what ails you."

"Fi?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"You don't have to tiptoe around the fact that you want sex."

Fiona looked at Michael. "I'm not tiptoeing. I'm being a tease. And isn't it more fun when I tease you?"

"I really don't notice a difference, Fi."


	5. Fiona/Jesse, "Revenge and Justice is like peanut butter and chocolate."

Fiona twirled a playing card in her right hand. "You really should let me bring something more exciting to these security gigs, Jesse."

"Like what? Your guns? A brick of C4?"

Fiona gasped. She stopped twirling the card. "I was thinking a crossword puzzle. You know I have my limits, Jesse."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I've gotten stranger reactions. Well, while we're bored, I was thinking about something."

"Mike?"

"No, not Michael. He's the least of my concern right now. No, I was thinking about how well revenge and justice go well together."

"Yeah, you're right. They're like peanut butter and chocolate. You know, like a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup."

"I never thought of that. That's really good, Jesse. They're both satisfying if they're achieved together. But now that you think about it, it's really disappointing that our client doesn't have any Peanut Butter Cups, not even the small ones. You think I can run out to Publix and get some?"

"Sure, why not?"


	6. any, any, in prison/jail/solitary confinement

Fiona hated prison. She didn't have to stay in her room all the time, but she could only go outside in the yard and eat at meal times when she was told to. 

The worst part was lights out--she'd dream of being free, spending alone time with Michael, only to wake up back in her cell.

The only thing she had of him in her cell was a picture with the two of them somewhere in Miami. It wasn't like having Michael sleeping beside her at night, but it would do.


	7. Sam/Fi, drinking contest at Carlitos

At the end of three rounds of beers, while Fiona found herself grabbing her head on the table, Sam was finishing up his third beer.

He laughed. "I win."

"How do you do it, Sam?"

"I just do it." He winked.


End file.
